<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>7 Days 7 Brothers 7 Oneshots by Boba_Milk</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638471">7 Days 7 Brothers 7 Oneshots</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk'>Boba_Milk</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Shall We Date?: Obey Me!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Awkward Conversations, Beach Holidays, Beaches, Cleaning, Comfort, Fish, Fluff, Gen, Lunch, Mammon is a dumbass, Money, Ocean, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Play Fighting, Sea, Sibling Rivalry, Sick Character, Sickfic, Work, all ships are implied</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-11-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 18:47:16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,057</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27638471</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Boba_Milk/pseuds/Boba_Milk</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of oneshots for self assigned challenge I made to help myself write more often. I assigned a character and a prompt for everyday of the week and will be writing and uploading a Oneshot based on it. Tags will be added as the oneshots are uploaded.</p><p>Day 1 - Lucifer/Sick<br/>Day 2 - Mammon/Money<br/>Day 3 - Leviathan/Sea<br/>Day 4 - Satan/Cats<br/>Day 5 - Asmodeus/Relax<br/>Day 6 - Beelzebub/Workout<br/>Day 7 - Belphegor/Bedhead</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Diavolo/Lucifer (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>63</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Lucifer - Sick</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I don’t think the Demon’s would get sick the same way humans do but I thought it was a cute prompt so here we are-I’m actually surprised this one managed to make it over a thousand words saying Lucifer is my least favorite of the brothers but I think it turned out decent :)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>It was one of those days that started normal. He had felt perfectly fine when he woke up. His morning had gone as always and his first few classes went without issue. But by lunch he began to feel as if his head was underwater, a heavy heat encasing his body. It was fine at first-something he could ignore. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>By now it was the final period of the day, Lucifer seated in his normal spot across from Lord Diavolo. His head was buzzing as he looked over the papers in his trembling hands. His entire body felt painfully hot, the words on the page barely processing in his head. He could faintly hear Diavolo and Barbatos talking from somewhere in the room-the noise nearly an attack against his skull as he began losing all focus he previously had.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He laid one arm against the table, setting down the papers as he ran a hand through his unusually messy black hair. The talking only got louder and closer, his vision blurring as his chest tightened and ached in pain.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“-Lucifer!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His head shot up, not even realizing it had begun to dip down. His breathing felt unusually rash and it took a moment for his brain to process everything around him. Diavolo leaned forward in his seat slightly, hand placed over his own as he looked at him with a concerned expression,”Are you alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded weakly, running his hand over his forehead-even through his glove he could feel the heat and sweat sticking to his quickly paling skin. He sighed and nodded a bit more sternly,”Yes-I’m fine. I apologize if I worried you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Diavolo’s concern only grew as he reached over to brush his hand against the black haired demon’s forehead. His eyes widened slightly as he pulled his hand back,”You’re burning up. You haven’t touched your tea either. Are you sure you’re alright?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer sighed deeply, nodding as he stood up on shaking legs,”I just need some fresh air. May I step out for a moment, Lord Diavolo?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded softly, speaking with audible worry in his voice,”Of course. Go right ahead. If you’d like you can head home for the day. I’d be more than willing to finish up from where you left off.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The eldest brother hesitated, thinking over the offer before nodding weakly, pushing in his chair-mentally cursing himself for how his hands trembled in the process,”That…would be nice…Thank you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lord Diavolo smiled warmly,”I can help walk you back if you’d like.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No…No that won't be…necessary. There’s no…need to go out of your way like that…I’ll be alright,” His voice was shaky, getting softer by the moment. It felt painful enough just to speak. He turned to leave the room, his body getting heavier with each step he made towards the doorway. His vision blurred and it began increasingly more difficult to focus-everything blurring into nothing as he placed his hand on the doorknob. The last thing he heard before his body shut down was Diavolo’s concerned call of his name.</span>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s face scrunched up slightly as his breath escaped through his lips in ragged, harsh gasps. He could feel a refreshingly cold damp washrag rested on his forehead and his familiar, overly plush bed underneath him.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He took a moment before prying his eyes open, trying to take in his environment despite the fog in his head. He had been brought back to his room, currently resting in his bed. A bowl of water had been placed on the flat surface of his bed’s headframe, along with a thermometer and multiple cases of medication. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub was standing beside his bed as if keeping guard, the demon on his D.D.D as he occasionally glanced at the doorway protectively. Lucifer let out a deep sigh, raising a hand to rub the bridge of his nose with an oddly exhausted sigh. The red head blinked, noticing his movement before pocketing his device with a bright smile,”You’re awake.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He nodded slightly, shifting to sit up as he moved the washrag from his forehead,”I am…I apologize if I caused any trouble for you all while I was-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He blinked in surprise as Beelzebub shook his head and pushed him back down against the bed. The younger brother took the rag and dipped it into the cold water, ringing it out with a hum before resting it over his older brother’s forehead,”Do you need anything to drink?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer groaned softly, closing his eyes for a moment in annoyance,”I’m fine Beel, there’s no need to watch over me like this,” He tried to sit up again, keeping the refreshing feeling of the rag against his forehead with his hand,”Now if you’ll let me be…I have work I need to get done-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Beelzebub narrowed his eyes sternly, pushing his brother down again with a huff before his gaze softened in childish worry. He held his hands loosely against his chest as he spoke, nearly whining in concern as he shook his head,”No. You need to rest.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The black haired boy sighed deeply, covering his eyes with his arm. Logically speaking, Beelzebub was right. His entire body felt painfully heavy and freezing despite how badly his head was burning up. He could only imagine how terrible he looked. Lucifer took a deep breath before caving into his brother’s insistence,”Water would be nice. Thank you, Beel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The redhead nearly beamed, nodding sharply and heading to leave the room, only to notice Lucifer’s shaking and stopping to drape another blanket over him. He put in the extra effort of tucking in his brother, making sure he was content. Beelzebub smiled and went to leave the room again,”I’ll be back in a few minutes.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer nodded, although a bit slower than before. The added warmth was comforting, causing the exhaustion in his body to settle in once more. His eyes began to close against his will, head tilting to the side tiredly as sleep started to claim him. He supposed letting himself rest for a while longer would be ok. The faster he got better the faster he’d be able to get back to work anyways.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Mammon - Money</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I know its pretty late into the day but its not midnight yet where I am so its still fair game. No clue how good this is saying the first half was written at 3 am and I was practically forcing myself to finish the last part but I think its decent so hbhjbhjb</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>“C'mon Belphie! Jus’ a few Grimm!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go away. Can’t you see I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>trying </span>
  </em>
  <span>to get some sleep?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Jus’ a few random coi-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He was cut off by the faint sound of snoring from his younger brother.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Oi! Beel!” Mammon reached up to pat the ginger on the head the best he could, putting on his most welcoming smile.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“W-Wait! I haven't even said anything yet!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No way.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Can’t ya spare your </span>
  <em>
    <span>favorite</span>
  </em>
  <span> big brother just a few </span>
  <em>
    <span>tinyyyyy</span>
  </em>
  <span> Grimm?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus propped his legs up on the couch’s ottoman, focused on the smooth brush strokes of his bright pink nail polish as he held his arm out in front of him. He hummed deeply, ignoring Mammon,”I’m </span>
  <em>
    <span>busy</span>
  </em>
  <span>. Leave me alone.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It won't hurt ya to lend just a few! I’ll pay ya back!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Mammon if I mess this up because of you I will make sure you </span>
  <em>
    <span>suffer</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“Satan!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon leaned against the arm of Satan’s chair, trying to pry the book away from the blonde,”Come on! Please! I just need a lil bit til I get paid!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“The answer’s still no.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“It’ll piss off Lucifer, Ya know!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Maybe later.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Come Onnnnnnn!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mammon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.” Satan growled harshly, successfully shutting up the Avatar of Greed.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>LEVIATHAN</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” Mammon pounded against his brother's locked door,”Come On!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“You still haven't paid me back! Why the hell should I lend you </span>
  <em>
    <span>more </span>
  </em>
  <span>money?!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“That was </span>
  <em>
    <span>ages</span>
  </em>
  <span> ago! Come on! Just a few Grimm! A little itty bitty bit!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“No! Go away!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“LEVI!!!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Go fuck off and Die, Mammon!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mammon very cautiously let himself into Lucifer’s office, closing it behind him as quietly as he could. He glanced over at his brother’s desk, the black haired demon completely zoned into working. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>The younger brother grinned in his apparent victory. He glanced around, spotting the elder brother’s jacket draped over one of the chairs by the fireplace. Mammon’s grin grew as he slowly crept over to it. If he made any noise he’d catch Lucifer’s attention and lose this chance. He glanced over at the boy in question-The Avatar of Pride still completely distracted with the pile of papers scattered across his desk.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He grabbed the jacket triumphantly, snickering softly,”</span>
  <em>
    <span>Gotcha</span>
  </em>
  <span>!” The Avatar of Greed fumbled with the jacket, looking through each of its pockets eagerly. He blinked awkwardly, grin beginning to become more and more confused,”Eh?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Looking for this?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>SHIT</span>
  </em>
  <span>!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon spun around, panicking as to not drop the expensive coat he was holding as he looked up at Lucifer. The eldest brother held his wallet in one hand, a deadly glare on his face. The second born swallowed nervously, awkwardly shifting to put the coat back in its original place as he shakily put up finger guns towards the black haired demon,”heyyyyy…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“</span>
  <em>
    <span>Mammon</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The white haired boy shrugged, faking confidence as the hairs on his neck rose,”Hey! C’mon! ‘S not like I was gonna do anything </span>
  <em>
    <span>bad </span>
  </em>
  <span>with-“</span>
</p><p>
  <span>To his surprise Lucifer only chuckled in amusement, crossing his arms. Mammon blinked, a dumbfound noise escaping his lips. The raven haired demon looked at him with a knowing smile that seemed all too friendly,”I suppose you want me to lend you money now? I suppose I can offer up a bit.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon nearly lit up with excitement, nodding and laughing,”Really? That sounds awesome! Thanks-“ He cut himself off, blinking as he realized just how off this all seemed. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>Lucifer</span>
  </em>
  <span> he was talking to,”Ah-Actually no-nevermind I don't wanna bug ya like that…!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer’s voice was practically dripping with venom as he spoke, causing Mammon to yelp softly,”No…It would be my </span>
  <em>
    <span>pleasure</span>
  </em>
  <span>. In fact-I have a job for you to help you get the Grimm you’ve been chasing after all day long.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Oh uhh…That won't be necessary. Thanks for the offer though…”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The oldest brother’s smirk grew, giving his younger brother a terrifying glance as he spoke with that nightmare fuel of a tone,”Oh how </span>
  <em>
    <span>generous </span>
  </em>
  <span>of you to offer to take the job off everyone’s hands. I’ll add you to the list of volunteers and make sure you’re paid well.”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Mammon groaned as he dropped the bucket of soapy water on the floor, mumbling to himself. This was </span>
  <em>
    <span>bullshit</span>
  </em>
  <span>! He had left his uniform jacket with his stuff in his final period’s classroom, rolling up the undershirt’s sleeves with an annoyed huff. Not only did he have to stay late cleaning, he wasn't even allowed to leave the building until the </span>
  <em>
    <span>entire </span>
  </em>
  <span>school was clean.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He paced around for a long moment, grabbing the sponge from the bucket and ringing it out as he let out a long string of swears from under his breath. Mammon growled and got to work on scrubbing the window, practically radiating negative energy.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon perked up slightly in curiosity as he heard someone approaching, looking over his shoulder. Mammon instantly jolted as he saw Lucifer walking past with Diavolo.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Much to his disdain, Lucifer glanced over at him, making direct eye contact with a cruel grin,”Everything going well?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Mammon blinked nervously before putting on a bright smile despite the anxiety forming in his stomach,”Yes, sir!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He let out a breath he didn't even realize he was holding as Lucifer smiled with a slight nod,”Good. If you do well I’ll make sure your pay is doubled.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The avatar of greed blinked, eyes widening as he grinned. He put as much strength into his arms as he could as he began aggressively scrubbing down the window. The entire school was going to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>spotless</span>
  </em>
  <span> even if it took him until morning. The floors would be bright enough to blind every demon who walked over it and every single window would be so clean it was as if the glass wasn't even there. He was going to get that extra Grimm.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Leviathan - Sea</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>S obs<br/>I love Levi but Idk if this one turned out as well as the other two ive written so far</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Leviathan let out an annoyed huff as he rested his cheek against his shoulder, staring out the car window. Visiting the human world was normally exciting, but it was hard to stay eager when he was shoved in the back of a van with two of his younger siblings.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Lucifer was in the driver’s seat up front, Mammon stuck in the passenger seat to prevent him from causing trouble-If he even thought about trying anything, Lucifer could easily reach over and smack it out of him without needing to take his eyes off the road.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan and Asmodeus we’re content sitting in the middle seats. The blonde’s eyes were focused on his book as he hummed along with the brunet’s rambling. The Avatar of Wrath somehow managed to respond to the younger demon’s gossip and join in properly without losing focus of the story he was reading.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan however was stuck in the back with the two youngest of the brothers. He was pressed between Beelzebub and the window, growling softly as he could barely find space for his legs between the piles of stuff that had been shoved into the back. His ears were assaulted by the Lucifer’s disgusting taste in normie music, Mammon’s complaining, the two middle brother’s and their gossip, Beelzebub’s chewing on whatever snacks he had snuck out of the lunch bag, and Belphegor’s faint snoring as the younger brother laid sprawled out across his and Beelzebub’s lap in his sleep. The third eldest felt like he was going to go insane, curling up on himself with a huff.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He groaned, shifting as he tried to find a more comfortable way to sit. He didn’t want to be stuck back there any longer. Leviathan ended up leaning forward and grasping onto a mildly annoyed Beelzebub’s shoulder to help keep his balance,”Are we getting there anytime soon?”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan rolled his eyes and smirked, looking up from his book and over his shoulder to glance at the purple haired boy,”You’re starting to sound like Mammon, you know.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The Avatar of Envy reeled back in disgust, pressing himself back against his seat as he shuttered,”No-No…</span>
  <em>
    <span>Fuck </span>
  </em>
  <span>no. Do </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span>.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Asmodeus laughed as Mammon shifted to look behind him at everyone in the back,”</span>
  <em>
    <span>OI</span>
  </em>
  <span>! The fuck’s that supposed to mean?!”</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>The purple haired demon shifted to kick off his shoes and struggled to throw off his pull over hoodie as Beelzebub woke up Belphegor and helped get him out of the backseat. Leviathan stretched and threw his stuff into his seat, climbing over the seat in front of him to get out quickly.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He hopped out of the van, feeling the sand between his toes and the slight breeze of salty air against his bare chest. He tilted his chin up with a quiet huff before glancing around at the private beach that had been reserved purely for the seven brothers. Satan was sitting on a beach chair, watching in amusement as Mammon sprayed Asmodeus in the face with a water gun-causing the boy to screech and begin throwing a swarm of insults and swears at his older brother.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Belphegor tossed a blanket on the beach underneath an umbrella, laying down with a content yawn and grumble of how loud everyone was being. Lucifer had begun to set up the grill for lunch later, catching Beelzebub’s interest as the red head began to hound him with questions over what they'd be having.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan sighed and used his arm to shade his face from the blinding sun with a soft smile. Avoiding the water gun fight that Mammon had begun, he slunk his way to the edge of the water. He dipped his feet into the water with a content huff, letting himself slip into his demon form. His tail swished behind him, stepping further into the ocean peacefully as the cold water wrapped around his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>His siblings screeching became softer and softer in his ears, walking forward until his feet could no longer dig against the sandy floor. The demon let out a deep gasp as his head submerged underwater, sinking deeper and deeper as the light from the summer sun dimmed. He reached a now gloved hand up, watching the bubbles float up to the surface before his gaze shifted to the sea around him. </span>
</p><p>
  <span>Small fish swam between his fingers, brushing up against his swaying tail and curiously swimming past him-a few even taking temporary refuge in the space between the coral of his corns. He became acutely aware of how his chest rose and fell, lungs breathing in water as if it was oxygen. He closed his eyes and let himself float in the darkness of the sea’s depth, away from the chaos happening on the surface.</span>
</p><p>
  <span>He didn't need his brothers or his anime and video games right now. The ocean surrounding him and the fish paying him no mind was enough. It felt like him to the demon, his body built to perfectly lay in the water. Leviathan would come back up when lunch was ready, when his siblings called his name and came looking. For now he’d simply enjoy the peace of existing, far away from any demon or human who wanted to annoy him.</span>
</p><hr/><p>
  <span>Leviathan grumbled as he had to swipe Beelzebub’s hand away just to prevent him from stealing his lunch. He had a towel thrown over his shoulders, hair soaked and his tail wrapped around him. Belphegor was on the other side of the ginger, slumped against him as he fought sleep. The youngest brother noticed the third eldests struggles and rolled his eyes, pushing his barely touched plate towards his twin,”Here…Have mine, Beel.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Satan looked up from his book as he finished eating, glancing over at Leviathan,”Where were you? None of us could find you.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>The demon in question shrugged, sighing in annoyance as Mammon pipped up,”We didn’t even see ya leave the van! ‘Thought ya curled up and died in there or somethin’!”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Leviathan growled, taking a bite of his lunch and mumbling with a mouthful of food,”I wish </span>
  <em>
    <span>you’d </span>
  </em>
  <span>curl up and die.”</span>
</p><p>
  <span>“Ouch! Ain’t that a bit harsh, Levi?! I didnt even do anything!”</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>